


【莫萨】Piano

by Askrashes



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askrashes/pseuds/Askrashes
Summary: 拥有把喜欢的人变成钢琴的能力是什么感受？





	1. Piano

**Author's Note:**

> 317粉点梗：萨老师变钢琴

1.  
拥有把喜欢的人变成钢琴的能力是什么感受

2.  
1个回答 默认排序  
WAM，维也纳音乐家/作曲家  
我能怎么办？我只感到很绝望啊！有没有人告诉我怎么办啊？？？难道我要大喊“巴啦啦小魔仙”不成？？？而且这又不是个被动技能，我能怎么办啊？？？？？

3.  
达蓬特：维也纳迟早药丸。

4.  
其实莫扎特先生还是很开心的。  
因为他人尽皆知除了本人不知的暗恋者萨列里大师除了作曲唱歌拉小提琴，近日还升级出了一种——躲着莫扎特大师跑。  
原本指挥一整台歌剧就觉得快要魂归故里的萨列里大师，现在居然能指挥完一整台歌剧之后再被莫扎特大师撵的满维也纳跑，跑着跑着气都不喘了（不，不是那个跑到断气的气不喘），对此大总管表示相当的欣慰与高度的赞扬，虽然他决是说不出口的，最多把脸上攃的跟粉底一样多的嫌恶少上点。  
对此，满维也纳追着被他撵的满维也纳跑的萨列里大师的莫扎特大师气喘吁吁地表示，要是能让萨列里大师别满维也纳跑，就好了。

5.  
好了。  
啊？？？  
莫扎特大师毫不吝啬地给了三个问号！！！  
什么好了？哪里好了？好了之后能干什么？  
您可以把萨列里大师变成钢琴啦，好啦！！  
啊？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？？

6.  
让我们再回到开头。

7.  
莫扎特大师：什么好了？哪里好了？好了之后怎么办？我能怎么办？我只感到很绝望啊！难道我要大喊“巴啦啦小魔仙”不成？？？而且这又不是个被动技能，我能怎么办啊？？？？？

8.  
没这么复杂，只要大喊一声……呃……  
您慢慢摸索吧。

9.  
莫扎特大师：呵呵。

10.  
萨列里大师失踪了。  
达蓬特：维也纳药丸。

11.  
#惊奇！音乐大师家中为何天天深夜怪声？#  
#头条！维也纳音乐家竟天天作曲，这究竟是上级的扭曲还是商业的沦陷？#  
#震惊！宫廷首席音乐家竟已失踪数天，这背后究竟有什么阴谋？#

12.  
维也纳真的药丸。

13.  
车在车库里。


	2. Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play piano.（真的是非常恶毒的双关了）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOC都是我的，他们都是最好的！317粉点梗：萨老师变钢琴；钢琴说好的后续（请自行进入快车道）；我不会弹钢琴！！！所有的专业人员请随意指出我的错误但是别打我啊啊啊！（本人只学过中国传统乐器……我甚至看不懂五线谱，真的）

钢琴家坐在了琴键前面。  
他深吸一口气，也许没有——他为自己的演奏做好了准备。  
抬腕，落指。

——莫扎特抚上了萨列里的脊背。  
那优美的骨骼结构几能构筑一把竖琴，像是飞鸟翅尖的脊椎，笼状的肋骨锁住歌咏的血色鸣禽，那咏叹从芦笛的喉管中潺潺流泻，琥珀的眼中浮动水雾，倒像是云映入湖泊。  
缠绵的抚触震的萨列里抽紧了骨骼，牙悄悄探出咬住唇侧，像是在诱人吮吻。

钢琴家的指尖敲打琴键。  
像落雨，像莺飞，却掺了把糖浆。  
粘腻的动人。

——进入的过程像是上好的蜂蜜。  
甜中泛着一点酸，更甚者会被突如其来的甜蜜烫伤舌尖，仓惶的缩回口里，却咂着一丝丝的甜美想要再来一下，再来一下。  
就这样深陷其中。  
退出，再进入，其中的甜美却难以人道，贪婪地发出喘息，凑上前去吮吮那张歌咏着的口，是否也像是蜂蜜一般的甜？

“今天的曲子像是恋爱。”  
“那甜美的爱情。”  
“这架钢琴真是美妙。”

——美妙的他忍不住整晚演奏。  
总是不够，难以满足，即使这就是最能让他满足的事，却难以做到满足，只能不分昼夜，抚触黑白键，啃咬脊骨，进去那天堂般的体内，凑上去讨要含着蜜糖呻吟的吻。  
那双看起来孱弱实则却能像只林间的鹿似的飞跃维也纳的腿软软地缠着他的腰，被肏的一上一下地抖动，蹭着足尖拉长了曲线，带着薄茧的指尖在扣后腰上落下五道红色细线。  
倒像是张以人为皮以爱为线的谱子了。

琴音整夜不绝。  
钢琴家未停止演奏。  
那架钢琴就在卧室里。

——在卧室的床上。  
或是窗台上，虽然萨列里顶不愿，却还是被搂着细软的腰，拖着无力的腿被按在睽睽月光之下，恍惚的吐吸间薄雾布满圆窗。  
薄雾结成片云，一朵结在玻璃之上，一朵落进萨列里的眼中，却双双落下雨来，被软垫或是莫扎特的唇舌吸去，再无了踪影。  
他们常在的还是装潢精良的大床，解暑的丝绸床垫上斑斑驳驳的水痕衬着斑驳着吻痕的身躯，染着情热。

钢琴家停止了演奏。  
他深吸一口气，也许没有——他结束了这缠绵粘腻的曲子。  
鞠躬，汗落。

——砸在了那布着汗水的脊背上。  
啪嗒一声脆响，对于人类来说，却是几乎不可听的范畴。  
在他们的耳内，却像是一声惊雷落响，像是夜半的猫儿踏上琴键，那轰鸣似的回声在空荡的客厅回响。  
萨列里趴软在床垫上，任凭粘腻的液体流出体内，沾染在本该清爽却被被情欲捂的灼热的丝绸上，上面是深深浅浅的水痕，许是他们的汗，也许是他不知何时落下的泪——他的眼角是润的，过于压倒性的情欲诱的他哑声哭了出来，倒像是首小调。  
何其惑人，何其粘腻。  
——就像那首曲子。


End file.
